


Of Fire Embroidery and Porcelain

by Tui_and_La



Series: Drifting Thoughts on Zuko [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fall Maiko Week 2018, Fire Nation, Firelord Zuko, Romance, post atla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tui_and_La/pseuds/Tui_and_La
Summary: Who would have known that after duels and oceans, betrayals and duties, they would still find a way back.Who would have thought that family and nation, the ones to once keep them apart, would be cheering for them now.





	1. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, it’s a new life  
> For me  
> And I’m feeling good”. (Feeling Good - Nina Simone)

Before Mai had fallen asleep the previous night, a sweet wave of optimism had invaded her being, and she knew the same applied to Zuko. It was a rare position they found themselves in, where not even the certainty of a long and exhaustive day could beat the excitement both of them almost feared to expose. 

Thus, once her conscious mind registered a new morning, she found that remnants of that sensation still lingered inside of her, ready to be renewed. 

The room, however, wasn’t as bright as she would’ve expected, nor as hot as the Fire Nation summer days, and the bed concentrated the chilling air of empty space. 

Mai opened her eyes and they followed the light to find his silhouette on the balcony, bare back and clenched fists. Droplets touched his skin as Zuko watched them fall from a dubious sky.

Although a hint of worry tried to carve its way into her chest, Mai fought it back. Today, nothing could steal from her the joy she had the right to feel. 

The Firelord must have sensed her coming despite the soundless footsteps against the carpet when he announced in a trembled voice:

\- Rain is a bad omen.

She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder.

\- It won’t last. - a promise for both of them.

If needed, May would battle the clouds, or gaze at them until they retreated. Either way, it would _not_ be raining when their wedding began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw the prompts I was so excited! I had this idea in mind of what the royal wedding would be like and it really suits the themes for this Maiko Week. Also, I decided to focus only on the highlights and try something minimalist this time for a change. :)


	2. Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Stones taught me to fly  
> Love, it taught me to lie  
> Life, it taught me to die  
> So it's not hard to fall  
> When you flow like a cannonball." (Damien Rice)

The rain had stopped but the sky remained gray, so Zuko took all the time he could getting ready for the ceremony. 

– You look _gorgeous_. – his mother smiled proudly, guiding him to the mirror.

– It’s not so different from the usual formal garments. – he replied, slightly embarrassed. 

They were simply richer. The spiked shoulder armor was composed of black metal and gold – representing the weight of his nation – while the dark red silk came with embroidered golden bands and the edges of the velvet cape were embedded in precious stones, mainly rubies. 

Zuko ignored all that to study his adorned face – the line of a missing eyebrow, the shrunken ear and the twisted, expressionless eye nested in the scaly patterns designed with fire. 

This time, he allowed himself to feel gorgeous.  
.  
.  
.  
The bride slipped her perfectly groomed feet into the uncomfortable shoes and took a final look at her attire in the mirror. 

White robes weren’t so white when filled with red bands, golden threads and flowery patterns, after all. Mai liked them. 

She couldn’t see her voluminous bun very well, but the crown sit atop of it and bellow her ears rested a long hairpin in gold and crystals, which glowed reflecting the sun and forced the girl to move her head sideways to check her makeup.

Whatever. Now she was only missing he knives, so she reached for them on the bed. 

– No way you’re wearing those horrible things to your wedding! – her mother raised a hand. – It’ll ruin your look, dear.

She shot the woman a defiant glare.

– They're coming with me.

Mai was wrong to think that would be just another doll dress up routine. She felt like a Fire Lady already.


	3. River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes  
> Hold back the river so I  
> Could stop for a minute and see where you hide.” (James Bay)

The midday sun burned hot as ever once Mai and Zuko met each other outside the palace, and the heat washed them with confidence and relief. 

Six men awaited to carry the palanquin to the Coronation Temple and Plaza. The small parade followed by the Royal family and some guards was a symbol of the Fire Lord and Lady’s willingness to be present for their people. 

Open curtains allowed them to wave at the noble families gathered alongside Caldera Lake. Those waved back, clapping and singing their best wishes to their rulers. Petals floated in the wind and landed on the ground and the water, a few managing to enter the couple’s nest. The crowd seemed to extend as far as the lake shore, nearly in the water. 

– They really are rooting for us. – Mai mentioned half-impressed, masking how glad she felt for being so embraced by her nation. 

– Shall we entertain them? – Zuko gave her a suggestive look and smirked. 

She nodded in response. Despite them never being ashamed of public displays of affection, and how tempted they were to break the rules, she doubted he would actually go that far, so she placed a hand on his neck and leaned in.

Their foreheads touched and the two of them closed their eyes. Mai’s nose reached for Zuko's and they broke apart right after with a chuckle. That was the only spectacle they could offer until their union, so the bride and groom poured their hearts into the gesture.

The Fire Nation citizens cheered louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that there's no river in Caldera, and I can be a nitpicking bitch sometimes, thus I cheated and made it a lake, which is actually pretty close to the Coronation Temple and Plaza. XD


	4. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Baby, I’m dancing in the dark  
> With you between my arms…  
> I have faith in what I see  
> Now I now I've met an angel in person.” (Perfect - Ed Sheeran)

The couple shared their vowels and watched their family and friends cry the hearts out. Mai swore to herself she wasn’t trembling while Zuko couldn’t take the grin out of his face. Both of them took a deep breath, because that wouldn’t be the highlight of the ceremony.

Now they had to dance. 

Dance had been forbidden in the Fire Nation for a considerable time, enough that people were still too shy or disapproving to try it even after Zuko abolished the law and began to encourage it. It was time to revive this lost part of their culture and to lead by example. 

The Royal wedding was about to be a shock, but they hoped in the remarkable, liberating way.

– There’s a lot of people here. – Mai hesitated, her eyes scanning the hundreds sitting confused as to what was coming next. 

– There is, isn’t it? – Zuko felt his legs shaking and realized how _wrong_ it still felt to be about to dance in front of a crowd. – Maybe some will like it.

Uncle Iroh’s tsungi horn filled the plaza and the couple began the moves they had studied and rehearsed from old scrolls. Soon the other musicians started a more powerful and exhilarating tune and the Fire Lord brought his flames to the spectacle, mixing them with their spins.

He pulled Mai closer and placed a kiss on her lips, conjuring rings of fire around them. As they all dissolved in the air, Zuko raised his wife above his head and her long sleeves spread like the wings of a phoenix.

It didn’t matter now if their citizens didn’t clap or stared in the purest disbelief. Their moves were flawless because they were dancing for each other, and they loved every second of confidence in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels super rushed, I know. I guess I'll leave the rest to your imagination, then. XD


	5. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fly me to the moon  
> And let me play among the stars...  
> In other words, hold my hand  
> In other words, baby, kiss me." (Frank Sinatra)

The feast had been served and the married couple enjoyed the rich and varied food they had chosen to compose the menu over weeks of preparation. 

Soon it would be time to visit each table in order to briefly entertain their guests. 

However, when Zuko mentioned that he’d already eaten enough for the two of them, Mai grabbed his hand from under the table and got up. The Fire Lord gave her a questioning look, but before he could say anything she tilted her head towards the temple and proceeded to walk, as if they could go unnoticed if they were stealthy enough. 

When the couple disappeared behind the curtains, she sighed at the sight of two guards in duty. 

– Care to explain? – Zuko smiled, holding her by her waist. 

– Just taking a break. – she replied in a bored voice, then shot the guards an annoyed look. 

He shared the feeling. Zuko couldn’t think of a single day in the past when he’d had so many people around him _at all times_ and his every move had been scheduled for efficiency. He had no doubt Mai was even more exhausted at this point. 

Mai began to guide him to the other side of the hall, but Zuko instinctively looked back to the ceremony they had just abandoned. 

– Come on. – she rolled her eyes. – We are Fire Lord and Fire Lady. Who were to forbid us if we just escaped for a while?

– Yes, we are. – he caressed her cheek. – That’s why we need to stay.

At first, Zuko had needed time to understand that the duties of a ruler were beyond meetings, plans, documents. He knew Mai would get used to it as well, eventually.


	6. Scatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But our friends are back  
> So let's raise a cup  
> 'Cause I found someone to carry me home  
> Tonight, we are young." (We are Young - Fun)

The ceremony was staged as a reminder that the Fire Lord and Lady stood majestically above the citizens in order to watch over them. From their table placed at the entry of the temple, the two of them felt somehow disconnected from the crowd bellow. 

Mai and Zuko had already talked to every single person there, dedicating an equally short amount of time to each of the tables, from their best friends to some conservative families that were clearly uncomfortable with the idea of fun. 

They had returned to their spot for dessert and stayed there, observing. A handful of Fire Nations citizens danced alongside other guests, while some walked around entertained with the decoration; uncle Iroh talked to his White Lotus friends; Toph at some point made a comment that led to a group laughter from the rest of the Gaang – and they tried to guess together what it could have been.

Now the sun was setting and table after table their guests came to the couple to say farewell and offer a gift. Mai and Zuko watched each group disappear behind the gates of the Coronation Plaza, the noble citizens back to their houses and their friends to their accommodations on the palace. 

– You didn’t even touch your wine after the toast. – Mai gulped from his goblet, aware that the party was over and nothing else would be served. – I thought you’d agreed it was the best among our options.

– Which doesn’t mean I _like_ to drink. – it was also a fact he couldn’t take nearly as much as she had. 

– Hm. – she nodded, putting the goblet down. – Hey, did I look as drunk as I feel during the farewell? 

Zuko chuckled at how much he wanted a sip of those wined lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wine part was just a little nod to Twin Dao ch. 3 when Zuko had his terrible first experience drinking.


	7. Dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m short of breath standing next to you  
> I'm out of my depth at this altitude...  
> What if we could risk everything we have  
> And just let our walls cave in?” (Heart - Sleeping at Last)

The morning was for preparations. The afternoon, when the sun was at its peak, for the celebration. The night, on the other hand, was exclusive for the couple, and they recoiled with the sun to a place where they could finally enjoy solitude. 

Zuko was already there heating up the tub when Mai entered room with her wavy hair falling over her red nightgown looking like she had stolen the moonlight to herself. 

The circular tub was just wide enough that their legs entangled when they sat across from each other. They had no need to hurry in there, as dusk opened doors for an entire night to follow. Thus, Mai and Zuko appreciated and eased every inch of each other’s tired bodies, from the armor marks on his shoulders to her blistered feet, until the water went cold and they felt renewed. 

That was when a new dance began, the one they’d been craving for the whole day. 

Their love found home under their skin, behind the perfectly sculpted porcelain mask she carried and the flawed fire embroidery he bared. Simple gestures like tender kisses and comforting arms were once the language two teenagers used to remind themselves that they weren’t alone in their inner doubts and hatred for the world. 

Now Mai and Zuko no longer needed such reassurance, but still found a deeper layer of understanding when the Fire Lord’s fingers ran her curves and the Fire Lady’s hands felt his warmth. 

His body whispered to her: “I can feel the happiness pouring from you.”

Hers replied: “Let’s make it last.”

Beyond words, touch was where they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of yet another Maiko Week. Thanks to those who read his far.


End file.
